Crimson Dawn
by Aldon Blackreyne
Summary: House Reyne was destroyed by it's own arrogance. But what if things turned out differently. What if House Reyne Played the game smarter and were not so brash in their in their grab at power. Here we will follow the Rise of the Red Lions of Castamere and the one that will make thair ambitions a reality. The Heir to Castamere Roderick Reyne.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Dawn

To the naked eye Castamere doesn't seem like much, just two squat towere flanking a gatehouse with a modest keep behind it. To those who did not know it it seemed a holding fit only for a landed knight. But the visible parts of Castamere were only the entrance to the real heart of the Castle.

The visible part was reserved only for guests, most never knowing that beneath them was a maze of caverns and tunnels from when Castamere was but a mine. Once all the gold and silver ran dry these very same tunnels and Caverns were hollowed out into a network of halls within halls. They also had galleries, storerooms, graneries, barracks, kitchens, armory, crypts, stables and even a library. The only way into the heart of castamere is three winding narrow paths. All easily defended with deadfalls, pits, murder holes, arrowslits and false paths.

It was here that the lord of the Castle subsided. Roger Reyne, the Red Lion overlooked the sparing yard as a young boy trained against the master of arms. was [anting heavily and his body was drenched in sweat, but he remained determined even receiving a good number of blows.

Roger smiled at his son, though still a boy of 8, Roderick was strapping and athletic already showing potential as a swordsman. But he was also a spirited individual and has caused his family endless headaches. If not kept busy he often led his younger kin into various forms of mischief

Swift, strong and willful, Roger Reyne was a renowned warrior. A veteran of the Peake Uprising and the Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion, he was considered the deadliest swordsman in the Westerlands and few outside could match him. So he more than earned his title as The Red Lion of Castamere.

Roger touched the hilt of his sword, Red Rain. Since House Lannister lost it's own sword Brightroar, Red Rain became the sole Valyrian sword in the Westerlands. He looked back down at the boy as he sparred and smiled knowing that their family heirloom would pass to a worthy hand.

"He has your courage brother," a voice said behind him, Roger to see his younger brother Raynald stepped behind him.

Roger may have been the Lord of House Reyne but Raynald was the brains behind the House. Charismatic and cunning, Raynald managed the finances and politics of Castamere, earning the Reynes many friends and increasing Castamere's income three fold. Because of this Roger was willing to take his brother's advise.

"But your cunning," Roger replied, "He will make a fine lord one day."

Raynald chuckled, "yes a fine lord indeed." He turned, "but he can be so much more."

Roger cocked his eyebrow and Raynald continued, "walk with me, I have an idea if you wouldn't mind lending me your ear."

Roger's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "very well brother but tread lightly." He followed his younger brother asn they walked along the halls.

Raynald nodded, "I would recommend sending the boy to Casterly Rock for fostering."

Roger stared at his brother in disbelief. "You would have me send my firstborn to be cared for by that weakling ilk?!"

Raynald remained calm and continued, "whatever you may think of Tytos, House Lannister is still has influence it would be good to get close to them again. We prospered when our dear sister was Lady of Casterly Rock. By fostering Roderick there we can gain it back again."

"Tytos' wife Jeyne will defy it though," Roger pointed out. 'She would never accept the nephew of her most bitter rival."

"Jeyne Marbrand is irrelevant," Raynald waved off, "Tytos can be swayed easily enough and once he is convinced there will be little Lady Jeyne can do about it. She has proven unable to reign in her husband, besides there is one more benefit to this idea." Roger looked unconvinced and Raynald continued. "As he is fostered with time, patience and pruning we can get him together with Genna Lannister

Roger' eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face, "yes I see it now. My son married to the Laughing Lion's golden daughter."

"And the closer he gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Casterly Rock," Raynald continued. "Where a woman failed a boy will succeed."

Roger shook his head, "Ellyn should have known better than to go after such a weak willed fool like Tytos," he declared. "Had she been more careful and smarter about her position she would not have lost her place at Casterly Rock." Roger rubbed his chin in thought, "there is still the tension between our houses. How do you intent to smooth things over?"

Raynald spread his arms out, "by repaying our debts to the Lannisters of course."

Roger's eyes widened in shock and rage, "repay all of it? That's over a million gold dragons!"

"A relatively small price to pay for a sign of good faith and to prove the Lannisters of our loyalty."

"What of our sister," Roger asked, "she too has racked up a hefty debt."

"Pay that one too," Raynald declared, "that way we will own the Tarbecks in every way."

"And we will have that fat little fool eating out of the palm of our hands," Roger grinned. "So what do you propose we do in the meantime while Roderick is at the Rock."

Raynald shrugged, "In the mean time keep building our power, buying out lesser lords and knights and bringing them into our service. We should also send men across the west to 'deal' with these robber knights and outlaws.

"The word 'deal' being loosely used," Roger noted it in Raynard's voice.

Raynard shrugged, "well we could kill them or we could conscript them. When we capture them and we will, we shall give them a choice. Serve us in Battle or serve us on the chopping block. This would not only swell our reputation but our army as well."

"What if he refuses?" Roger asked.

"He won't" Raynald said confidently, "he has never refused us a loan in the past he most certainly will not refuse taking in our heir."

Roger rubbed his chin before his lips curled into a smile and nodded, "so be it." Both men headed back to the courtyard and turned their attention back to the boy that would make their ambitions a reality.

Later that night after dining with his family, Roger entered his chambers and sat at the hearth his eyes staring into the flames and his mind deep in thought. After what seemed like hours, The Red Lion sat himself at a desk and began to write. Once he was finished he turned to his castellan, "have Roderick brought to my solar when his lessons are complete for the day."

The Castellan bowed, ''yes my lord." and turned to relay the order to the Master at Arms.

It was late in the afternoon when Roderick came into Roger's solar to find his father and uncle waiting for him. Roger was busy writing a letter, "you wanted to see me father" the boy asked.

Roger looked up from the letter, "yes, have a seat my boy." Roderick took a seat and waited patiently for his father to finish. Once the letter was done and sealed with the red lion Roger handed it to a maester. With that settled Roger turned back to the 8 year old.

"You summoned me father?" The boy asked.

Roger nodded, "yes I have something important to discuss with you." Roderick listened intently as his father continued. In a few days we will be leaving for Casterly Rock."

The mention of the Rock caused the boy's eyes to brighten. He had heard tales of Casterly Rock, a castle second only to Harrenhal in size and boasted to be impregnable. Roderick could barely contain his excitement but a look from his father kept him in check. "Why are you bringing me to the Rock Father?"

"Because you will be living under Lannister for a few years" Roger replied.

The realization of his father's words dawned on him, "I-I won't be living here anymore?"

"Fostering is a common practice throughout the seven kingdoms," Roger said sternly. "The Lannisters are our liegelords and the richest house in Westeros." Sensing his son's uncertainty, Roger got up and got down on one knee so that he was at eye level with his son."

"Roderick not many children are given such an opportunity, this is one you would be a fool to waste. Are you a fool?"

The boy shook his head "no father."

RogeRaynald stepped up ans placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "remember to behave yourself during your time there, Raynald insisted, that means no climbing , riding or causing mischief." Roderick looked down dissappointed, he knew fromm hisuncle's tone how serious he was. " You must ensured good relations with our overlords Roderick," Raynald continued. "Try to befriend Lord Tytos' son Tywin, he will be the Lord of the Rock one day but most important do not do any to incure the wrath of Lady Jayne. You are aware of her hatred for your aunt?" The boy nodded and Raynald continued. "this is your duty nephew this is what we have been preparing you for. Do you understand?"

Roderick thought for a moment before nodding, "I do father, I promise I'll make you proud."

Casterly Rock

Tytos studied the letter carefully looking over again and again, "the Red Lion is certainly resolute," Tytos mused.

"Are you seriously considering this,"

"I don't see why not," Tytos replied, "Great Houses often take wards all the time

"Why them?" she asked. "Why the Reynes of all houses? Why not the Baneforts or the Crackhalls or the Leffords."

"They're our most powerful Vassals, Jeyne," Tytos reasoned. "I know there is bad blood between you and lady Tarbeck but Ellyn Reyne is gone now and we must put all that behind us."

"BEHIND US?" Jeyne shrieked. "Have you forgotten what that Reyne whore tried to do to you?"

Tytos looked at his wife with saddened eyes, "I can never forget Jeyne."

"Then why are we even discussing this?"

"If I refuse it would offend them, and I don't wish to offend the Red Lion. You say house Reyne is a rival, by bringing them into the fold we make them an ally instead of an enemy. My father often told me to keep our friends close and our enemies closer. Lord Roger is ready to begin repaying the loans he extracted, it only seems right that we give him the opportunity."

"And you believe him," Jeyne asked in exasperation, "Reynes only care about Reynes."

He sighed and took her hand, "give the boy a chance Jeyne, he has done us no wrong, give him a chance."

Jeyne sighed and looked at her husband, "that doesn't mean I have to like it," she said. "I can only hope you are making the right decision for once. But be warned I will be keeping a close eye on our guest."

Tytos nodded, "thank you Jeyne, I can expect nothing less my love." He kissed her cheek and she departed. Now that his wife had consented it was time to tell his children

Finally the door opened and his three eldest children walked in. All three shared the Lannister traits of Gold hair and green eyes. The eldest Tywin was mature beyond his years he took everything seriously and rarely made trouble. His second son kevan was a clear follower since he always did so with Tywin and did everything Tywin asked of him without question. Finally there was Gemma, pretty sweet and a bit of a flirt, she had a fitting name since she was the gem of his world.

"Ah my children," he said as he patted Tywin and Kevan on the head before kissing Gemma's forehead.

Tywin Lannister, sat stiffly on a chair in his Father's chambers with him were his younger siblings Kevan and Gemma. This was an unusual occurance, Their father hardly ever summoned them to do anything so the fact that he was doing this meant that it must be important.

"Why have you summoned us Father," Tywin asked matter-of-factly.

"Because I have some important news to tell the three of you," Tytos replied. "We are to foster a member of one of our own bannermen," Tytos declared. "This will strengthen our house and Hopefully secure a great alliance in the future.

"Who is it then?" Tywin asked.

Tytos smiled, "Roderick of House Reyne."

Tywin nodded in acceptance, House Reyne was the strongest banner of House Lannister. Their wealth, power and prestige second only to their own. It also helped that Roderick was the Heir to Castamere."

Tytos stared his children down, "Now listen carefully, Roderick is a guest in our halls and I want you to treat him with the respect deserving of a noble guest, so no causing any strife. His gaze turned to Tywin to emphasis this.

Tywin and his siblings nodded to show they understood, Tytos was not a man of anger but the stern tone indicated how serious he took this. A rare thing for his father to be so firm. Still he knew about the Reynes the family that brought his mother such ire. He will not deliberately cause strife but he had no intention on befriending the heir to Castamere.


	2. Chapter 2

Roderick

The day Roderick had been nervous about had come sooner than he would have wanted. Despite being determined to impressed his father and eager to visit Casterly Rock. The idea of leaving his friends and loved ones was still uncomfortable for him.

Since Roger recieved the letter from Tytos Accepting his proposal, Castamere was bristling with activity, Servants were rushing to and fro packing Roderick's things and preparing the horses for the journey. Roderick dressed in his finest garb to impress his hosts silver leathers and linen with red edges and their sigil in the center. A red lion with a forked tail and golden claws, teeth and tongue.

Before leaving Roderick decided to say a final prayer in the Godswood. House Reyne was one of the few Houses that still worshipped the Old Gods. Though they did have a sept for the sake of Andal guests. It was nothing to boast about with only a couple dozen oak trees and a modest Weirwood in the middle. Roderick knelt before the heart tree and said a silent prayer to bless his fostering and guidence on the task father had bestowed upon him.

Finally it was time to leave, as the horses were readied Roderick and his father took their time to say their goodbyes before the journey.

First came his uncle Reynard. Reynard placed a hand on his shoulder looking him directly in the eye. "Remember then words of our house Roderick."

Roderick nodded, "Strength and Valor."

Raynard nodded, "Casterly Rock is a nest of vipers Roderick, everyone their will constantly seek your downfall. Show them our words and you never need fear any of them."

Next was his little brother Reginald, he shared the Reyne look of Red Hair and grey eyes. Reginald was two years younger and unlike his brother was rather quiet and reserved. While he wasn't as sad as his mother the idea of loosing his closest companion still upset him.

"Will I see you again?" Reginald asked.

Roderick nodded, "of course, I'll be sure to visit when I can and invite you to court if possible."

Finally came his mother Alena Parren, Alena was the only child of the late Lord Parren. When she married Sir Roger, The Reynes gained control of Parren Castle along with it's Lands and incomes. His mother was a fair woman with long black locks and big brown eyes. She had pleaded with father to wait a little longer since she believed 8 was too young to be going away from home. Roderick knew she would have fought this decision further had he not agree to it himself. Alena hugged her boy tightly in a teary goodbye. "Behave yourself Rod," she said kissing his forehead, "stay out of trouble now understand?"

Roderick gave her his best reassuring smile and nodded, "yes mother, I promise."

Roderick mounted his horse and following close behind his father the Reynes and their entourage rode for Casterly Rock."

As Alena watched her son ride away Raynald placed a hand on Alena's shoulder "don't worry Roderick will be fine."

Alena was not convinced, "I pray that he avoids the fate of his aunt."

Raynald shook head, "he will, he's stronger than he seems and smarter than we think."

The journey to the Rock was rather uneventful then again the 200 armoured knights escorting them and the presence of the Red Lion was enough to deter any brigands that were even considering attacking them.

When they finally reached their destination Roderick gaped at the sight before him. All his life he had heard of Casterly Rock and sometimes dreamed about it. But actually seeing it made everything he had heard feel like a lie. Any compliment one could give to describe it fell utterly short. It was tremendous and made Castamere look like a farmers hut. Standing thrice the height of the famous Hightower, only Harrenhal surpassed in size but it was naught but a ruin now. The ultimate embodiment of arrogance and the abuse of power. Useless to anyone and had a horrible tendency of killing off it's occupants. Casterly Rock was none of that. It symbolized wealth and power and given that it towered over any structure in westeros at it's peak one could feel on top of the world.

The Reynes stopped to admire the sight before them, "magnificent isn't it?" Roger said, Roderick could only nod in reply as the Reynes continued on their way

The Reynes passed through Lannisport, the third largest city in Westeros. It wa bristling with activity as people went about their daily lived purchasing, trading. Well armed and equipped guards prtrolled the streets looking for dissidents. As the Reynes made they way through the streets, the people stepped aside to make way for the nobles. Finally they reached the gatehuse that guarded the base pf the great stone hill and began the ascent.

Casterly Rock

The day of the Reyne's arrival had come, The Lannisters waited in the great hall dressed in their best garb. Lord Tytos, his wife Jeyne and their children Tywin, Kevan, Genna. Tygette remained in his room with the wet nurse.

Tywin looked over to his father as he gave mother a reassuring squeeze to her hand, mother looked to her husband and smiled tightly.

The doors of the hall opened and the Reynes entered the hall. Leading the group was a tall man with flaming red hair in silver armour with a red lion stitched to his surcoat. Just behind him was a strapping boy that seemed to be his lord father in miniature.

"Lord Roger," Tytos greeted with a smile, "welcome back to Casterly Rock."

Roger dropped to one knee and bowed his head, the boy copied his actions. "Thank you my lord," he stood up and turned to the boy and gestured him to step forward. "May I present to you Roderick my eldest son and heir."

Roderick stepped forward and raised his head, "Lord Lannister, it is an honor that you have accepted me as your ward."

Tytos smiled kindly, "Thank you my boy, I hope your stay here will be a gracious one."

Roderick obeyed and smiled, "I hope so as well my lord."

Tytos then gestured to his family, "This is my wife the Lady Jeyne,"

Roderick took her the back of her hand and kissed it, "Lady Lannister."

Jenye smiled tightly at the boy, "welcome to Casterly Rock Roderick."

Tytos continued " these are my children, my eldest son Tywin, my second son Kevan, and my daughter Genna."

Roderick and Tywin stared at each other, obviously sizing each other up. Roderick then smiled and offered his hand. Tywin shook it firmly and nodded curtly. Roderick turned to Kevan and shook his hand as well.

Roderick's smile widened as he came to Genna, even now she was pretty and showing signs of the woman she will become. Her took her hand and pressed his lips to it. "I'm honored Lady Genna."

Genna blushed and smiled, "thank you Roderick." Tywin noted that Roderick's eyes lingered on her for a moment before stepping back. He looked towards his mother and saw that her eyes hid great disapproval. He didn't blame her, he too didn't like how boys often leered after his sister. Tywin made a mental note to keep a close eye on him

As Tytos had a servant escort Roderick to his chambers, Jeyne escorted her children back to their studies. Tytos invited Lord Reyne to speak with him in his chambers. Once there Tytos poured two goblets of arbor gold and offered one to Roger. "Thank you accepting my offer Lord Tytos," Roger began

Tytos smiled and nodded, "I know we have had our differences in the past Lord Roger but I am happy to host one of the oldest and most noble houses in the Westerlands."

Roger returned the smile though unlike Tytos' his was false, "indeed, now I hope with this new arrangement we can put that unpleasantness years ago aside. He raised his goblet "let this be the dawn of a new era of peace and prosperity between our two great houses.

Tytos raised his goblet and the two men clashed them together, I could not agree more Lord Reyne."

Meanwhile The servant led Roderick to his new chambers where he found that trunks had already been carried inside. It was large and like most rooms in the castle was richly furnished. To be honest it seemed too richly in his mind, but that can be fixed over time, for now he would accept the luxuries. After arranging his belongings to his liking Roderick kicked off his boots and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling that he would be looking up to for the next few years.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few weeks were uncomfortable for Roderick. often he would wake up and panic at his unknown surroundings before he remembered where he was and why he was there. Casterly Rock was a massive castle and Roderick got lost more than a few times in its many corridors. However, after a month Roderick finally got used to his new home and now resolved to explore as much of it as he could

Lady Jeyne remained distrusting of their ward and throughout Roderick's time at the Rock she kept a close watch on him even going as far as to enlist the help of the rest of the household from the handmaidens and grooms to the Maester. She was certain that he had an ulterior motive or rather his family did and was putting him up to it.

Alas, she was unable to find signs of treasonous intentions. While he was every bit as wild as the Red Lion had warned, he hardly did anything to warrant dismissing him. So either he was genuine or he was very good at hiding his true nature. Despite not finding anything Jeyne was still certain of the latter.

She was not the only one who had these concerns, Her father Lord Denys Marbrand and the rest of her family eyed the Reyne heir with concern. The actions of his aunt had not been forgotten and the animosity between Ellyn Tarbeck and Jeyne Marbrand remained as fresh as ever. Should the Red Lions ever gain their foothold on the Rock then they were certain that they would be the first to suffer. Jeyne had warned her children to be wary of Roderick and urged him to keep an eye out for anything. Tywin, the sharpest of her children jumped to the task immediately, but Kevan was more trusting and didn't think much of it. Genna saw no danger at all and tended to give the boy shy glances.

During his time as a ward, Roderick continued his martial and academic training, and here the heir to Castamere let his talents be known. he also wrote occasionally to his family in Castamere keeping them updated on how his time at the rock was going. One thing Jeyne noted was peculiar was that the boy often visited the godswood also known as the Stone Garden. In fact he visited the garden more often than the sept. Jeyne wondered if the boy worshipped the old gods instead of the seven.

When it came to his martial skills, Roderick far surpassed her sons. The Master at Arms would often comment on how good he was with a sword clearly taking after his father displaying not only skill but a fierce determination. Jeyne and Tytos would often watch from the window as their eldest son sparred with their new ward. While Tywin was older and was well trained with a blade, it was clear that Roderick was a natural combatant. With hard strikes and swift dodges, for every blow, Tywin landed Roderick responded with five.

Catching a flash of gold out of the corner of her eye Jeyne turned and saw Genna watching the fight from her room. It wasn't hard to guess who her eyes were on after all the boy was good looking with hair like copper and eyes like dark clouds. This gave Jeyne all the more reason to watch him the last thing she wanted was for that boy to seduce her only daughter.

But the boy was far from perfect, while He was Tywin's better in combat, in terms of intelligence he was no match for Tywin. While Roderick did have a high level of cunning, Tywin seemed to have a natural intellect and a sharpness that surpassed most people. Naturally, this led to a rivalry between the two heirs, though it never got obsessive. Tywin never thought he needed to prove he was a better fighter since he recognized that he was the more intelligent of the two, while Roderick prided himself in his swordsmanship too much to care. While not considered friends, the two developed a begrudging respect for each other and talked over a game of cyvasse. Tywin won more often then nought but Roderick was able to score a victory every now and then.

A year went by without incident, but one-day Jeyne spotted Roderick with Genna. The boy then produced a small red rose from his sleeve causing the girl to smile as he placed it in her hair, Genna giggled at the sentiment and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Jeyne immediately went over to them determined to stop whatever was going on before it progressed further. Seeing the lady of the Rock approach Roderick kissed her hand and bowed before Jeyne before walking off. Once he had turned the bend Genna took out the rose and put it under her nose inhaling the sweet scent.

"What were you two talking about," Jeyne demanded to know.

"I was just wishing Roderick luck in his sparring match," Genna replied innocently.

Jeyne sighed and nodded, the boy was working fast and if he gets her to fall in love with him it would not take much to convince her damned husband to make the match.

Much to her dismay, Genna wasn't the only Lannister who had taken a liking to Roderick. Due to his martial prowess, Roderick caught the attention of Tytos' younger brother Jason who seemed to be everything Tytos was not. Fierce from childhood, he grew into a prideful, belligerent and fiery tempered man who rebelled against his brother authority at every opportunity. Jason took an interest in their ward and began taking a personal hand in training him. A subtle clue that he intended to take the Reyne boy as a squire once he came of age. As if to drive this home Roderick befriended Jason's eldest son Damon.

Ironically, the first grievance regarding Genna came not from Roderick but from her own husband. Her husband always strived to please his those around him and in the beginning, the west loved him for it. But the more he did for the lords of the west the more his vassals realized how much of a pushover he was.

Not long after Rederick came to the Rock Jeyne learned to her horror that Tytos had arranged a marriage pact for her daughter Genna. Genna is only seven and in her mind was too young for marriage. It became worse when she learned just who exactly Genna would be marrying. The argument that erupted between the two was heard by the servants family and guests alike.

"YOU WEAK-WILLED FOOL," she screamed. "YOU ARE GIVING MY DAUGHTER AWAY BEFORE SHES EVEN FLOWERED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CONSULT ME!"

Tytos sighed, "It's done, Jeyne I gave my word I can't back out now."

"Genna is my only daughter, how could you marry her to a boy twice her age?"

"Genna is bound to marry eventually," Tytos reasoned

"But why him, a Frey of all things why not a House of noble blood, like the Leffords, the Crakehalls or even the Reynes?"

"You hate the Reynes," Tytos pointed out, "and you've made it clear how much you don't want Genna to marry our ward."

Jeyne looked down, "the Reynes at least is an ancient, noble and powerful family," she snapped. "The Freys are overmighty upstarts lower than the dirt."

"Now dear," Tytos tried to calm her rage, "you're being too harsh, I have met Emmon Frey and he seems like a good fellow and acted most courteously."

"Oh yes," Jeyne agreed sarcastically, "to you everybody is a good fellow even when they mock you to your face. You seem eager to please everyone except the ones who matter in the long run."

Little did Tytos or his wife know that just outside the door Roderick heard every word of that conversation, his eyes narrowed, a Lannister marrying a Frey. Father always told him that Tytos was weak-willed but this made Roderick realized how bad it was. Roderick left quickly to ensure he wasn't caught eavesdropping. He felt that the first to know should be Tywin. As luck would have it Roderick passed by the boy in question in the hall.

"Tywin," he called, "a word if you would?"

Tywin frowned and nodded, "what is it, Roderick?"

"I just heard that your father is planning to marry Genna off."

Tywin's face remained stoic, "that is not surprising, it is important for house Lannister to forge bonds."

Roderick nodded, "I don't disagree, except the house, he plans to bond with is questionable at best."

Tywin's eyes narrowed, "who has he offered Genna to?"

Roderick's lip curled, "House Frey."

Tywin's face twisted in rage, "Frey?" His voice becoming low, "He is going to give our sister to the FUCKING FREYS?" He calmed down before he eyed Roderick suspiciously "You're lying."

Roderick shook his head, "I swear I am not, ask him yourself."

"Does our mother know?"

Roderick nodded, "she does and now both your parents are going at it like tigers, that's how I know."

"And father hasn't changed his mind?" Tywin asked incredulously.

Roderick shook his head causing Tywin to laugh harshly, "unbelievable, the one time our father grows a spine and it's for the wrong reason."

"It doesn't have to be like this though," Roderick said.

The Lannister brothers turned to him, "how so? Father won't budge on this."

"No but the Frey boy would not know this castle well so he could potentially have a little accident." He displayed a pushing action to emphasize his point.

Tywin cocked an eyebrow, "are you really suggesting we kill a guest in our house?"

Roderick shook his head, "of course not such a thing is unthinkable but the thing is while the guest right protects a guest from his host it does not protect guests from each other."

"Genna won't be married until she is flowered which won't be for a while. That gives us plenty of time to think of a way to get rid of Emmon."

"And how do you propose we get rid of him?" Kevan asked.

Roderick shrugged, "I have a few ideas, but it's up to you how you wish to handle it."

Tywin's eyes narrowed shook his head, "no Roderick, we will wait this out for the right moment, as you said Genna is still young and it will be years before she is wed."

That day of the betrothal came sooner than expected, the lords of the West had been gathered to celebrate the announcement of the betrothal. Even the Reynes and Tarbecks were in attendance, though Tytos in a rare act of wisdom chose to seat Lady Tarbeck as far from his wife as possible without offending her family.

The Feast was lavish as were most feasts hosted in the Rock. Roderick found himself eating his fill next to his father uncle, aunt and next to his family. It was a curious thing for those unaware to see Lord Walder Frey In attendance and seated right next to Lord Tytos no less.

The Red Lion decided to take this moment to speak with his son, despite getting ravens from him he knew some words could not be put down on paper."

As Roderick sat between his father and uncle feasting on a meat pie, they questioned him thoroughly. They wanted to learn everything that could not be put in a raven scroll.

"I'm certain I'll be squiring for Ser Jason once I'm old enough," Roderick said happily.

Roger nodded in approval, "well done, the closer you endear yourself to the Lannisters, the more firmly you'll plant our roots back into the Rock."

Ellyn Tarbeck smiled tightly no doubt reminded of how she once was in the exact same position. "That's all well and good, but what do you make of Lord Tytos' sons?"

Roderick shrugged, "Tygett is a fierce little thing and may become a skilled warrior in his own right and Kevan is much like his father and seems to be content with doing whatever his older brother tells him."

"And what of Tywin?" Raynald asked.

Roderick's face became more serious, "Tywin could not be more unlike his father, he's always so serious and is smarter than I am."

Raynald nodded, "while he had hoped for Tywin to be weak like his father, it was still important to be warned so they could take steps to tread more carefully in the future. He would ask about Genna but to judge the feelings of little children would be a stretch.

At this moment Tytos stood up and raised his hand in the air, "my Lords, my Ladies," he called out jovially. The hall became silent as those present turned to hear what their lord had to say.

"As you know it is the duty of any lord to ensure that their daughters are married to suitable husbands to not only improve relations but also strengthen ties." The vassals nodded and murmured in agreement. Lord Reyne, in particular, sat a bit straighter as if he could guess what Lord Tytos was implying. "Therefore I am happy to announce the betrothal of my dear Daughter Genna, to Lord Walder's second son, Emmon Frey."

Instead of cheering, there was only silence and those in the hall began to murmur in surprise, confusion and anger. None more so than the Reynes themselves, Lord Roger turned scarlet at this news and his fists turned purple from being clenched so tight. In that moment he had half a mind to walk right out and take his son with him For it seemed that his brother's plan to marry Roderick to Genna had failed. But then Ellyn and Roger turned to Roderick and saw he showed no sign of surprise. 'He already knows,' they realised, 'yet he doesn't seem troubled at all."

"It seems you have failed to win the Lannister girl boy," Roger growled at him his eyes ablaze.

Roderick took a bite of ham and shrugged, "for now Father."

The Reynes now acknowledged him curiously, "what do you mean by that?"

Roderick looked up, "I mean her brothers are as angry about this as you are. There are many years between a betrothal and a wedding a lot can happen during that time." That was when Roger realized that his son had not failed, after all, he had a plan and had managed to somehow get the Lannister boys involved.

Surprisingly one voice stuck out among the murmuring, it was Tytos' eldest son and heir Tywin who stood up and looked both his father and Lord Frey Straight in the eye. "Father, surely you are aware that Emmon Frey is Lord Walder's second son?"

"Then surely you realize that such a match beneath the prestige of House Lannister, far beyond anyone of their station."

One could hear a grape drop on the floor with the silence that followed and Lord Tytos' face paled. Walder glared at the young boy and Tywin responded with his own unflinching glare. That glare sent a chill up Lord Frey's spine causing him to quiver fearfully.

At the Reyne Table the silence was broken when Ellyn Tarbeck burst out laughing and soon the rest of the other lords joined the hall was filled with howling bannermen. Meanwhile, Roger watched this dispute with interest and realized that what his son said about Tywin was not boot licking praise. 'Perhaps it would serve us well for Roderick to make friends with Tywin after all.'

After the feast Roderick, Kevan and Tygett witnessed father and son in a heated argument that rivalled the one Tytos had with Jeyne.

"You disgraced yourself at the feast tonight," Tytos chastised his son.

Tywin was unfazed by his father's words, "you disgrace my sister by betrothing her to that bottomfeeder,"

Tytos sighed hopelessly, "do you not realize that you humiliated Lord Walder in front of my entire court."

TYwin snarled, "only Humiliated, I meant to sent him scurrying back under his precious bridge, so plainly I failed."

"Lord Walder will be leaving tomorrow before he does I want you to make a formal apology and make peace with him."

Tywin let out a derisive laugh, "I will do nothing of the sort."

Tytos then stood up and leaned forward so he remained eye level with his son, "I am your father Tywin and you will do as I command.

Tywin then shocked the everyone when he raised his hand and struck his father as hard as he could. "IF YOU SHOWED SUCH CLAWS IN FRONT OF OUR BANNERMEN THEY WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING AT YOU BEHIND YOUR OWN BACK."

Tytos touched his cheek and stared at his angry son in complete shock, He couldn't even find the words to respond and with a huff, Tywin turned and stormed out of his father's chambers. He was so angry he didn't even notice the three boys standing right behind him.

Off to the side Roderick, Kevan and Tygett exchanged glanced. and Roderick thought to himself. "no wonder Tytos is a toothless lion, Tywin took all his teeth when he was born.


End file.
